Kismet
by CoraRileyWrites
Summary: 'Till death do you part.' When Rey married Poe Dameron, she never fathomed that she would have to experience the true meaning of that wedding vow so soon. Going through the motions of life for the sake of her son, Rey believed love would never find her again. That was, until, she looked out of the window of her apartment one cool, September morning and found her fate. Modern A/U
1. Chapter 1

Rey fretted about, pulling items out of moving boxes haphazardly strewn around her new master bedroom. It had only been four days since she and her son had moved into their tiny, two bedroom apartment but the girl was feeling antsy. There was too much chaos in Rey's life; the dozens of still-full, brown boxes were physical reminders of just how overwhelming the past few years had been.

Tossing a pair of grey socks into her dresser drawer with an exhausted sigh, Rey suddenly shivered as a cool breeze caressed the bare skin of her forearms. Running her hands over her pebbled flesh, the girl stepped over to the opened window and drew back the sheer, floral curtains. Taking a moment to look around her new neighborhood, Rey let her gaze travel to the red brick apartment building adjacent to hers.

Moving her hazel eyes from window to window, the girl imagined the events that could be playing behind each set of blinds. It was a favorite pastime of Rey's, she loved coming up with different scenarios and building stories around random things and people. They helped her to escape the stressors of her lonely life.

Settling her attention on the third window on the right, Rey leaned on her wooden sill and let her imagination run wild. In her mind's eye, she caught a pair of lovers in a passionate embrace; pressed against the wall of the kitchen in a tangled mess of frantic limbs and tattered clothes. Rey couldn't remember the last time she had felt such desperate need. It was most certainly a lifetime ago, when everything was perfect. Before the world came crashing down around her.

Getting lost in her racing thoughts, Rey didn't notice the beige blinds of the dirty window gently lift away. Although she was staring dead center at the pane of glass, the girl couldn't see the handsome man in the third window from the right with warm brown eyes, glance her way.

Ben brought his black Vader mug to his full lips and took a large drink of his reheated coffee. It was the second to last day before school started and he had been up most of the night preparing his parent information packets for open house. This was Ben's third year of being a Kindergarten teacher and he still had butterflies during the last week of summer vacation. He couldn't wait to meet his new batch of kids. They were the only things that helped to keep the nightmares of his former life at bay.

Swooping his eyeline down the apartment building before him, Ben blinked in surprise when he caught a pretty young woman staring his way. Giving the girl a jagged smile, he lifted his coffee mug towards his window and mouthed the words, ' _Good morning.'_

Pulling herself from her torrid fantasy, Rey jumped in surprise as she realized there was a man in the window that hadn't been there moments before. Holding her hand to her chest, Rey rolled her eyes and gave a full bellied laugh. She probably looked ridiculous staring at his window like a zombie.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ the girl mouthed back.

Ben shook his head and brought up his free hand in a "stop it" motion. There was nothing for the gorgeous brunette to apologize for. She could stare into his window anytime she wanted.

 _'Don't be,'_ his lips formed.

Tucking an errant, chestnut lock behind her ear, Rey smiled brightly at the man and allowed herself a moment to study his sharp features. She was instantly attracted to the seemingly tall man and felt her freckled cheeks flush crimson with excitement. It had been so long since she felt anything remotely like this; it was as if Rey had an instant connection to the stranger.

Stepping as close to the glass as he could, Ben tried to pinpoint where he had seen the girl before. That apartment had been vacant for some time, she must have just moved in. Still, there was something familiar about her. Ben knew her somehow, he could feel it deep in his bones; he just didn't know from where.

"Mummy?" a tiny voice squeaked behind Rey, "can I have some cereal?"

Instantly brought back to her reality, Rey turned from the window and gave her sweet son a nod.

"Yes, of course my little pilot..sit down at the dining room table and I'll get your brekkies ready," Rey said with a soft grin.

"Ok, Mummy," her son replied before holding his tiny arms straight from his body and running out of her bedroom making airplane noises.

A tiny pang of guilt settled itself in Rey's chest, just above her heart, as she watched her little boy fly out of her room. Sam was every bit of his father. From his curly dark brown hair, to his sunny and brave disposition. He was the only good thing left in Rey's life.

Suddenly remembering the strapping man in the window, Rey stepped back to the glass and huffed in defeat when she noticed that he was no longer there. Within the span of a minute, she had missed her chance on maybe having something real.

"Not like you had one in the first place," Rey chastised herself before slamming her window shut.

* * *

"Ok, Sam. Now...I want you to be a good boy and show your new teacher just how smart you are," Rey said, pushing a dark curl from Sam's golden brown eyes.

"Yes, Mummy," Sam agreed while grabbing Rey's hand.

Squeezing her son's small hand in hers, Rey took in a deep breath and walked through the threshold of Sam's kindergarten classroom. She couldn't believe his first day of school was right around the corner. It was a bittersweet, surreal moment. One she hated to experience alone.

"Why hello, there!" boomed a deep, masculine voice from the corner of the brightly lit room.

Turning her slim body, Rey's mouth fell agape as she realized the man addressing her and Sam was the man from the window. He was real. Walking towards her and flashing the same, cheeky smile she had been dreaming of since the previous day.

"Oh...h...hello," Rey sputtered nervously, instinctively holding out her hand towards the man.

Ben took Rey's petite hand in his and gave it a gentle, yet firm, shake. Almost at once, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his beautiful new neighbor was standing before him.

"It's so good to see you, again," Rey said sweetly, trying to ignore the lightning bolts radiating up her arm.

Reluctantly letting the girl's warm hand go, Ben cleared his throat and offered a nod. He couldn't believe his luck. Ben had looked out of his window at least twenty times in a desperate attempt to see her again. Ben had even made the decision to bring her a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift just to have an excuse to go to her apartment.

"It is!" Ben said happily, glancing from Rey to the small boy standing next to her, "we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Mr. Solo...and this is…?"

"Sam! This is my little Sam," Rey beamed, cradling the back of her son's head in her palm.

"Ah! Sam Kenobi?" Ben asked with a lift of his brown brow.

"Sam Kenobi- _Dameron_!" Sam said, puffing out his tiny chest as he corrected his tall teacher.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks as his mind registered the familiar name slipping from the boy's mouth. Quirking his head to the side, Ben studied the child; trying to deny the connection his brain had already cemented. This couldn't be the child he had spent the past six years trying desperately to find. _She_ wasn't the woman Ben promised his dying friend he would protect and take care of.

 _Right?_

"Rey?" Ben asked, his voice shaking slightly as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"How...how do you know my name?" Rey asked, confusion dancing over her face.

Smiling softly at Rey, Ben couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of relief. Finally, he would be able to grant his friend's final wish. From this moment forward, he would make sure Rey and Sam were loved the way Poe needed them to be.

"A pilot once told me," Ben offered simply.

A/N Hello My Lovelies! Welcome to _Kismet._ This is going to be a slower burn. Reylo (or Benrey) will be the end game...but there will be elements of Damerey (obviously). I hope you enjoy the ride! Comments are LIFE. Please, don't be afraid to let me know how you feel!


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he said, _a pilot once told me_?" Finn asked as he dunked his powdered doughnut into his hot coffee.

Offering a shrug, Rey swallowed a sip of tea and set her delicate teacup down upon its saucer. She had gone over that moment at least a dozen times in her mind since Sam's Open House. It still didn't make sense.

"Odd, right?"

"What did he say when you asked him about it?" Finn replied, taking a bite of his soggy pastry.

"I...I never had the chance! As soon as I opened up my mouth to ask him, he was pulled away by the other parents...I wasn't able to talk to him after that," Rey said with a heavy sigh, "do you...do you think he knew Poe?"

Finn pursed his lips together and tried to ignore the instant clinch of pressure around his heart. Seeing the glimmer of hope in Rey's eyes was too much for him to bear. Of course this would happen, just as soon as his best friend started to move forward with her life; Rey couldn't catch a break.

"I donno, Rey...maybe?" Finn offered.

Folding her arms over her chest, Rey averted her gaze from Finn's concerned face and stared at her chocolate croissant. She had met all of her husband's friends, it was utterly ridiculous of her to think that maybe Mr. Solo knew Poe. Rey definitely would've remembered the tall, handsome man. There must be another explanation to the odd comment. Suddenly hearing the familiar sound of thundering hooves, Rey turned her head towards the hallway; momentarily forgetting her unsettling interaction with Sam's teacher.

"Mummy!" Sam yelled, rounding the corner into the small dining room.

Rey smiled brightly at her energetic son and held out her arms; offering her tiny boy a tight snuggle as he lunged into her embrace. They were having one last 'lazy day' before school started the next morning and Sam was still cozy in his brightly colored pajamas. Seeing him with his dark curls askew instantly reminded Rey of the baby pictures of Poe she kept tucked away in the shoebox under her bed. They were spitting images, Sam and his father, in every sense of the word.

"Yes my love?" Rey asked, her voice squeaking towards the end.

Climbing onto his mother's lap, Sam gave Finn a wave with his free hand and lifted his small, freckled face towards Rey. Giving her a proud smile, the little boy handed his mother a white sheet of paper with a blue and grey fighter plane scribbled on the front.

"Look what I made! Do you like it?" Sam asked.

Lifting Sam's artwork to get a closer look, Rey let out a surprised gasp and nodded her head.

"This is brilliant, Sam...you're such a talented little boy," Rey said, showing the drawing to Finn, "look at this, Uncle Finn!"

Dropping his donut onto his plate, Finn brushed the powdered sugar from his hands and took the artwork from Rey's grasp. Inspecting the lopsided jet, Finn quirked his full lips into a pleased grin.

"This is great, Buddy! It looks exactly like the one your Daddy used to fly. Are you going to take it to him this weekend?"

Reaching across the round table and taking his drawing back, Sam shook his head 'no' and clutched his picture to his chest. Usually he drew his Daddy a picture to leave on his headstone every Saturday. Not this time, though, Sam had something else in mind for this.

"I'm gonna give my picture to Mr. Solo!" Sam said excitedly, "Daddy told me to!"

Darting her hazel eyes back and forth between Sam and Finn, Rey took in a sharp breath and squeezed her arms even tighter around her son. It was a common thing for Sam to say he spoke to Poe. Even when he was an infant, Rey would catch him smiling and cooing at the empty space above his crib. She wasn't sure if her husband _really_ visited their son or if it was Sam's imagination, but Rey found comfort in the odd habit, anyway.

"Did he?" Rey asked, kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Yep! He also told me to tell you that you need to talk to Mr. Solo. Daddy said he's an important person," Sam said, wiggling himself from Rey's embrace.

"Well, I suppose he is an important person," Rey mused, helping her son off of her lap, "he is your Kindergarten teacher, after all!"

Sam looked at his mother and shrugged his slight shoulders. He knew that that wasn't the reason why Mr. Solo was important to them but Sam promised to keep that a secret for the time being. It was a _big_ secret, one that made Sam so happy.

"I'm gonna unpack another box!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, running back to his room without a second thought.

Watching Sam quickly exit the room with amusement in his eyes, Finn picked up his coffee mug and brought it to his lips. He loved his Godson to the moon and back and knew Poe would be proud of the independent, headstrong boy he was becoming.

"So he still talks to Poe?" Finn asked before taking a drink.

Absentmindedly tearing her croissant apart with her fingers, Rey nodded her head and pursed her lips together. She couldn't help but feel jealous; Rey wished Poe would visit her, sometime.

"Mmmhmm," Rey offered simply, knowing that if she said more she would most likely fall apart.

Sensing that his friend was wrestling with something internally, Finn cleared his throat and reached over the table.

"Peanut, he's with you, too...I _know_ he is," Finn said softly, squeezing his hand over Rey's, "now should we get to work?"

Pushing her intrusive thoughts of Poe from her mind, Rey turned her attention towards the various boxes filling the dining room and let out a sigh. It was her goal to be completely unpacked by the end of the day. If they started now, Rey figured they could be completely done by dinner time. Wiping her hands on her grey sweatpants, she glanced back to Finn and clasped her free hand over his.

"Yes, let's," she said.

Rey steadied a stack of collapsed moving boxes in her arms and carefully stepped her way towards the recycling bin at the edge of her apartment complex's parking lot. She, Finn, and Sam had spent the entire day unpacking and properly setting up her new home. Although the space was roughly about half of the size as their last house, Rey was pleased with how things were coming along. She knew she and Sam would be happy in their tiny, cozy apartment.

Tossing the boxes into the large metal container with a grunt, Rey smacked the dirt from her palms with a clap of her hands and closed her tired eyes. She was utterly spent from making five trips up and down three flights of stairs to the bin. Finn could take over and run down the last few boxes, she decided with a sigh. Wiping a line of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, Rey turned from the recycling container and began to make her way back towards her building.

Throwing his black garbage bag over his shoulder, Ben casually walked down the broken sidewalk towards the communal garbage receptacle. Everything was ready to go for the first day of school and he was just finishing up some chores before settling in for the night. Taking out the trash was the last thing on his agenda; then he could curl up on the couch and relax with a book and a cold beer.

Turning the corner, Ben blinked his brown eyes and clamped his jaw from hitting the floor as he noticed Rey walking his way. Stopping dead in his tracks, he gave the disheveled girl a nervous smile and attempted to suppress the sharp tension radiating through his limbs. He had been thinking of her all day, she looked even more radiant than what he remembered.

"Oh, hi there," Ben said, adjusting the black, plastic bag on his shoulder.

Offering Ben a bright smile, Rey brushed her hands down the front of her soiled, purple tank top and halted her steps. Of course she would run into the perfect statue of a man looking like a ragamuffin; it was her just her luck.

"Hello, Mr. Solo," Rey said softly.

"Uh...Ben...you can call me Ben," he stated while taking a step closer to her.

Nodding her head, Rey tucked a damp lock of hair behind her ear and tried to ignore the tickle of excitement dancing across her shoulder blades. _Ben_. He looked like a Ben, Rey thought. Handsome...sweet, yet rugged...climbable.

"Ben," Rey said, shaking her dirty thoughts from her head, "are you...uh...ready for the first day of school?"

"I am, is Sam?" Ben asked, loving the way Rey's face was suddenly flushing crimson.

"Oh he is _so_ ready!" Rey said with a laugh.

"Good! I'm really glad to hear that...is mommy ready?" Ben asked, arching his dark brow.

"No...not at all," Rey said, shaking her head.

Giving the girl a knowing grin, Ben took another step closer to Rey and reached his free hand up to gently pat her upper arm. He knew he shouldn't be touching his new student's mother, but he just couldn't help himself.

"He's in good hands, _I promise."_

Sucking in a sharp intake of air, Rey dug the fingertips of her right hand into the side of her thigh to stop herself from squealing. Instant gooseflesh pebbled her arm where Ben was touching her, causing her heart to thrum wildly against her ribcage. Instantly, she was reminded of the first time Poe had touched her; it was the same sudden 'zing.' Unnerved and feeling guilty from the memory, Rey awkwardly moved herself away from Ben and gave him a shaky smile.

"Yes, I know you will teach him well Mr. Sol-I, uh…I mean, Ben. Well, I should get back. Pizza will be here any minute. I suppose we'll see you tomorrow?" Rey asked, already stepping away from the confused man.

"Sure," Ben said with a tiny nod, "I will see you and Sam tomorrow. Have a good night, Rey."

Taking a few more steps down the sidewalk, Rey glanced over her shoulder and gave Ben one last, longing look. She shouldn't be attracted to him. Not only was he her son's teacher, but she was still a married woman. How dare she have feelings towards another man that were on par with the feelings she had for Poe. It wasn't right.

 _Was it?_

"You too, Ben," Rey said, her voice strained, "goodnight."

 **A/N Woah...and update?! I know, crazy right. My muse went away for a bit...and whispered randomly into my ear last night so...here's a little update! I have a feeling this story is going to tear me apart a little bit. How about you? How are you feeling? Is Rey wrong to be conflicted? Poe has been dead for quite some time...shouldn't she move on with her life? Oh and Sam...I wonder what Poe told him about Mr. Solo? I'm really excited to explore that avenue...let me know your feelings! The more feedback I hear, the stronger my muse speaks to me. Have a lovely weekend and may the Force be with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I need you," Rey said breathlessly as she felt a familiar pair of lips glide across her clavicle._

 _Bringing her hands towards the shoulders of the man caressing her, Rey moaned into the hazy air and kneaded her fingers into his warm skin. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, but it didn't matter; she was home._

 _Hearing a honey coated laugh fill her ears, Rey turned her head and smiled when her glassy eyes focused on her husband. He was even more handsome than she remembered, she mused._

 _"You have me, Dollface," Poe purred before swirling the tip of his tongue in the valley between her taut breasts, "you have me."_

 _"Mmm...but for how long?" Rey muttered, instinctively parting her tanned thighs._

 _"Long enough," Poe replied hotly._

 _Knowing that that wasn't true, Rey whimpered a protest and scratched her nails over the expanse of Poe's bare back. This flicker of a dream wouldn't be enough; they were never enough._

 _Gasping as she felt Poe's wet tongue skim over her left nipple, Rey reactively arched her body towards his mouth. Moving her nails from his back to scalp, Rey bit into the flesh of her lower lip when she felt his middle finger trace lazily along her folds. Oh, how she had missed this. Her own touch was nothing compared to that of Poe's._

 _"Please...don't...don't stop," Rey panted._

 _Watching in awe as Poe sucked her nipple between his teeth, Rey lifted her hips from a seemingly soft mattress as her husband tickled the tip of his middle finger between her slit; finding the sensitive pink nub of her clit straight away. Poe always knew exactly where to touch her, and how to touch her. It was always as if loving her body was second nature to him._

 _Twisting her fingers into Poe's dark locks, Rey mewled loudly and rocked her lower half against her husband's hand. Poe was rhythmically circling her clit with his fingertip in tandem with lapping the flat of his tongue over her perky tit; causing her aching body to go into sensory overload._

 _Rey knew her time with Poe was waning, the nagging voice in the back of her mind told her so. She understood that once she found her bliss, that he would slip away. Still, she allowed herself to focus her full attention on Poe's loving touch and the way he was causing her body to sing. Every delicate push and every soft nibble drove the girl closer to the edge of madness. It wouldn't be long before she fell, Rey realized._

 _Feeling her pulse quicken the blood rushing through her veins, Rey gently pried Poe from her nipple and locked her eyes to his. Her dreams usually faded the instant she woke up but this...this one she desperately wanted to remember._

 _"I...love...you," Rey moaned, feeling her orgasm building sharply in the pit of her belly._

 _"And I love you," Poe purred, flashing her his signature, handsome smile, "always."_

 _Unable to stop herself from tumbling headfirst into her release, Rey reached down and wrapped her hands around Poe's strong wrist. Bucking wildly beneath his touch, she squealed in unbridled pleasure as her svelte body shattered; causing her limbs to suddenly seize as her orgasm waved through her overheated form._

 _Sighing as her muscles slowly relaxed, Rey drifted her hands to Poe's face and lifted her head to claim his lips in an eager kiss. Her vision was blurring at the edges, causing a mild panic to set within her bones. Rey knew she was about to lose him._

 _"Please don't leave me...please...don't," she pleaded against his lips._

 _A softly returned kiss was Poe's only reply._

 ** _*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*_**

In an instant, Rey was abruptly jerked awake by the ear piercing sound of her phone's alarm. Slapping her finger over the bright screen, Rey choked back a sob as her mind replayed the last precious seconds of her dream. Curling into a tight ball on her side, the girl rocked herself over her mattress; desperate to find enough comfort to make it through the day.

"Why? Why...did you...have to go?" Rey whispered through a torrent of tears, licking the remnants of the phantom kiss from her lips.

* * *

Zipping up Sam's navy blue sweat hoodie, Rey reached up and cupped her son's freckled face in her open hand. Giving him a forced smile, she bent down and placed a tiny peck on his freckled nose.

"Do you think you'll be ok, Sam?" Rey asked, wishing she could freeze this snapshot in time.

"Mummy, I'm _not_ a baby! I'll be _fine!"_ Sam replied, puffing his chest out proudly.

Blinking back the myriad of tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Rey nodded her head and stood to full height. She was feeling extremely emotional from the combination of her dream and the realization that her son was growing up far too fast. It was a good thing she had taken another day off, Rey thought to herself, for she would most likely be useless the rest of the day.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam...and Daddy is, too," Rey squeaked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I know...I know," Sam said, adjusting his red backpack on his little shoulders.

Not understanding why his Mum looked so sad, Sam quirked his head to the side and scrunched his nose. He was excited for his first day of school, why wasn't his Mummy?

"Hello, Sam!" Mr. Solo's deep voice called out as he stepped from the threshold of the classroom into the school's hallway.

Spinning around on his heels, Sam looked up at his tall teacher and smiled brightly. He really liked Mr. Solo and was looking forward to learning all sorts of new things from his Daddy's buddy.

"Hi Mr. Solo!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked, kneeling down to be on eye-level with the little boy.

"YES!" Sam said, jumping in the air.

Grinning warmly at Sam, Ben lifted his large hand and gave his new student a 'high five.' The first day of school was always a mixed bag and he never knew what he would encounter. Some children had meltdowns of epic proportions from missing their parents while others were thrilled to have the opportunity to assert their independence and make new friends. Ben was glad to see that Sam was in the latter category.

"Great! I'm so glad to hear you say that! Say...why don't you go inside and put your stuff in your cubby. Do you remember where that is?" Ben asked with a lift of his dark brow.

"Yes, Mr. Solo!" Sam said, wiggling his little body in anticipation.

"Fantastic! Once you are done putting your stuff away, please sit down on the purple rug. I'll be in in just a moment and then we will start class, ok?" Ben said, patting his hands on his knees.

"Ok!" Ben said, turning his head to look at his Mummy, "bye Mummy! I love you!"

Nodding at Sam, Rey pulled her arm from her torso and gave her son a tiny wave. She was instantly put at ease by the interaction between him and his teacher and knew that her son would have a wonderful first day. Now if only she could follow suit.

"I love you, too, Sam!" Rey offered as she watched her little boy scamper into the classroom.

Standing from his kneeling position, Ben nervously rubbed his palms over the black slacks covering his thighs and lifted the corner of his lips in a shaky smile. He had felt horrible about their interaction the previous night and was hoping that Rey wasn't too upset with him for overstepping his boundaries.

"Hi, Rey...oh, so...I just wanted to apologize for last night," Ben began.

"Apologize?" Rey asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well, yeah...when I touched your arm? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," Ben said sincerely.

Staring at the handsome man with a blank look on her face, Rey quickly replayed their last meeting in her mind. Instantly recalling how she had recoiled from his touch, Rey gasped and shook her head 'no.' If only he knew the true reason why she acted the way she had.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ben...you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was so dirty and sweaty from unpacking all day and was self conscious about it...that's all," Rey lied.

Sighing in relief, Ben clapped his hands together and broadened his jagged smile. He had spent the majority of the night fretting over offending Rey and to know that he hadn't lifted a ton of weight from his shoulders.

"Oh! Ok! I thought maybe I had...I'm glad to know that I didn't. You looked pretty, by the way...I mean...you didn't look dirty at all...and you smelled good, too!"

Wincing slightly as he heard the awkward babbling tumbling from his lips, Ben snapped his mouth shut and took in a breath through his nose. If the beautiful girl hadn't felt uncomfortable last night, she most certainly would be now, he thought.

Taking a moment to study the squirming man, Rey couldn't help but think that Ben was the most adorable thing she had laid her eyes upon. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached out and patted her petite hand on his forearm. Now it was her turn to touch him.

"Thank you, Ben...you...you smelled good, too," she confessed truthfully, wanting to put him at ease, "I guess I should get going. I hope you have a good day. Make those kiddos learn lots and lots!"

Slowly taking a step backwards from the girl, Ben glanced over his shoulder at his now full classroom. Although he would like nothing more than to stand in the hallway and talk to Rey all day, he needed to get to work filling little minds with knowledge.

"Oh, I will! Thanks, Rey...I hope you have a good day, too," Ben offered before waving goodbye and heading into his classroom.

Waiting until Ben was out of earshot, Rey let out a loud, cleansing sigh and turned her hazel eyes upwards towards the ceiling. After just having the explicit dream of Poe, she felt even more guilty about being attracted to Ben.

"What do I do, Poe? Hmm? What do you want me to do?" Rey asked aloud, not realizing that she already carried the answer to her question in her heart.

* * *

"Sam!" Rey hollered while dumping a pot of cooked spaghetti noodles into a metal colander, "could you see who's at the door, love?"

"Sure, Mummy!" Sam exclaimed before running at full force to the door of their tiny apartment.

Fidgeting with the lock, Sam grunted under his breath and tugged with all of his might on the brass doorknob. Unable to make the steel door budge, the little boy gave one more attempt before giving up.

"Mummy! I can't open it!" Sam called, frustration filling his tiny voice.

Grabbing a brown dishcloth off of the kitchen counter to wipe her dirty hands with, Rey let out a sigh and rushed over to the door. She had noticed that their front door made a habit of sticking when they first moved in. Calling the apartment Manager about it was still on her 'to do' list.

"Don't worry, my little pilot, I've got it," Rey said lovingly as she yanked on the steel door.

Opening the door with a triumphant 'ah-ha,' Rey couldn't stop herself from smiling as little Sam clapped his hands in appreciation. Turning towards the open doorway, Rey jumped slightly as she noticed Ben blinking at her from the hallway.

"Oh! Ben! Hi!" Rey stammered, wiping her hands with the dishcloth, "what a surprise!"

"Hi, Rey…," Ben began.

"Hi Mr. Solo!" Sam interrupted, jumping in front of his mom.

"Oh hey, Sam! Long time no see," Ben said to the boy before glancing back at Rey, "I'm sorry for interrupting, I know you two are busy…"

"It's ok! I was...I was just finishing up dinner," Rey offered, letting her gaze swoop appreciatively over his large form.

"Well...I'll let you get back to it...Sam left this at school. I figured I would just drop it off on my way home," Ben said.

Holding Sam's blue hooded sweatshirt in his hands, Ben offered the jacket to Rey and gave the little boy a wink. Normally when a student left something behind he would just give it to the child the next day, but when Ben saw little Sam's sweatshirt still hanging in his cubby, he knew he just had to drop it off. It gave him another opportunity to see Rey. Something he felt a burning desire to do.

Taking the Sweatshirt from Ben with her free hand, Rey smiled a thanks and internally scolded her son. She swore Sam would lose his own head it it weren't for the fact it was attached to his body, sometimes.

"Thank you, Ben...we're lucky to have you so close by! I really appre-"

 _"Have dinner with us!"_ Sam exclaimed suddenly, stopping his mom mid-sentence.

Widening his brown eyes, Ben looked to Rey and arched his brow.

"That's alright...I couldn't impose…"

Glancing back and forth from Sam to Ben, Rey felt a tiny flush creep across her cheekbones. Sam looked so excited, she realized, how could she not invite Ben inside for supper?

"No imposition...we have plenty. It's just spaghetti, nothing fancy. You're more than welcome to join us, if you want?" Rey asked, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

Nodding a reply, Ben smiled warmly at Rey and took a small step forward. There was nothing he would love more to do at that moment.

"Well thank you Rey, I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

"That was delicious," Ben said before wiping his lips with the edge of a paper napkin, "thank you, Rey."

Flicking a strand of hair from her eyes, Rey glanced down to her nearly empty plate and smiled warmly. Not since Poe had someone praised her cooking with such conviction. It was the fifth time in the span of a half an hour that the handsome man had made a comment on how good her dinner was. Ben sure knew how to make a girl feel good.

"It was just jarred sauce and noodles, I couldn't really screw that up," Rey said with a small laugh.

"Hey...you're talking to a guy that lives off of microwavable dinners," Ben offered with a large smile, "this was the best meal I've had in _years."_

Standing from her seat, Rey began to gather the dirty dishes from Ben and Sam. Piling the plates and utensils on top of one another, the girl pulled her hazel eyes to her guest and arched a brow.

"Thank you, Ben...I have some dessert in the fridge...would you like some?" Rey asked, gesturing to the small kitchen with a flick of her head.

"Peanut butter pie?" Ben asked suddenly.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Rey took in a sharp breath and blinked her eyes. Had he looked in her refrigerator while she was using the bathroom?

"How did you know?"

Internally swearing at himself, Ben shrugged his large shoulders and cleared his throat. He remembered Poe bragging to all of the guys about how his wife made the best peanut butter pie every Sunday morning. To Ben, Poe was the luckiest man alive. Not only did the fighter pilot have a beautiful wife, but he had a beautiful wife that made him peanut butter pie every week.

"Lucky guess?" Ben said, his voice lifting towards the end.

Rey picked up the stack of dirty dishes from the small table and gave Ben a curious look. It was too specific to be coincidental. Maybe her new neighbor was psychic?

"Huh...well, yes, actually. Would you like some?" Rey asked, deciding not to dwell on it.

"Yes, please!" Ben exclaimed, excited that he was being given the opportunity to taste Rey's famous pie.

"Perfect...Sam, would you like some, love?" Rey asked, grinning at her little boy.

Nodding his head, Sam gave his Mum a smile that lit up his freckled face. It wasn't every night he got dessert. Maybe when Ben married his Mummy, they would have dessert every night! It was a fun thought for the tiny tyke.

"Yes, Mummy!" Sam squealed.

"Ok...peanut butter pie, coming right up!" Rey said sweetly before heading into the kitchen.

Watching his Mummy leave the room, Sam hoisted himself on his knees and leaned half of his body on the wooden dinner table. He needed to talk to Mr. Solo, man-to-man.

"Pssst, Mr. Solo?" Sam began, urging Ben forward with a wave of his hand.

Raising a dark brow at the little boy, Ben scooted himself closer and dropped his torso over the table. He was curious to know what Sam wanted to say, he looked much too serious for a five year old.

"Yes, Sam?"

"My Mummy likes you," Sam stated plainly.

Quirking his head do the side, Ben stared at the little boy a long moment; unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"What?" Ben finally asked.

Rolling his brown eyes, Sam shimmied himself closer to Ben on the tabletop. His Mummy would be back soon, the little boy knew he had to work quickly.

"She likes you! She thinks you're cute!" Sam said in an almost whisper.

Scoffing at the boy, Ben sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the table. There was no way that that gorgeous creature thought he was cute. It must be wishful thinking on Sam's part.

"I don't think so, Sam," Ben said with a shake of his head.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and slapped his forehead with his open palm. This would be more work than he thought. Why were grownups so blind?

"It's _true!_ I heard her tell Uncle Finn last night! She said, 'I just ran into Sam's _cute_ teacher.' I heard her say that, Mr. Solo!"

Surveying the little tyke, Ben couldn't help but smile a little bit. Although he didn't fully believe Sam, it was nice to think that maybe Rey had said that about him. He certainly felt that way about her.

"Take her to a movie," Sam continued, "Mummy loves movies!"

"I don't know, Sam...I don't think that would be appropria-"

Before Ben could finish his sentence, Rey sauntered into the room carrying three small plates of pie. Knowing she had walked in on something by the way Sam was strewn over the table, the girl furrowed her brow and glanced back and forth between her son and Ben. Just what on Earth had she interrupted?

"What wouldn't be appropriate?" Rey asked, handing out plates of pie and forks.

Stabbing his peanut butter pie with his fork, Sam scooped up a piece and brought it to his mouth. He might as well tell his Mum. The quicker they realized they were supposed to get married, the better.

"Mr. Solo is gonna take you to the movies!" Sam exclaimed before shoving his dessert into his mouth.

Sitting down in her seat, Rey looked at Ben with her finely featured face scrunched in confusion. No, that certainly wouldn't be appropriate, she thought to herself. Ben was Sam's teacher. His tall, dark, and handsome teacher that she had been thinking about nonstop; but his teacher, nonetheless.

"Don't be silly, Sam," Rey laughed with a shake of her head, brushing off the thought.

Taking Rey's lead, Ben chuckled lightly and picked up his fork. He couldn't help but feel a little defeated from her reaction but it was absurd to think she might feel anything for him. They had only just met and besides, she was Poe's widow. What kind of a friend would he be if he tried to scoop her up?

Sam glared at his Mum and Ben with a frustrated frown on his face. Didn't they see? They were meant for each other. Even his Daddy thought so!

"M'not silly…," Sam muttered under his breath.

Ignoring the small bit of attitude Sam was displaying, Ben cut off a piece of pie and brought it to his lips. Even though he felt like bolting from the room out of embarrassment, he didn't want to be rude. Taking a bite of the peanut butter pie, Ben moaned loudly and let his dark eyes roll back into his head; it was the most delicious thing Ben had ever put into his mouth.

Smiling at Ben's reaction, Rey straightened her back and picked up her own fork. He looked so sweet diving into his dessert, she mused. Maybe she would have to make him an entire pie as his holiday teacher's gift.

"Do you like it?" Rey asked hopefully.

Nodding his head, Ben swallowed his mouthful and promptly took a drink of water to wash down the decadent dessert. Poe was right, his beautiful wife did make the best peanut butter pie.

"Oh, so good...seriously, Rey. You know...the PTA is having a bake sale, soon. This would be a hit! I could bring you some information on contributing to it, if you want?" Ben offered.

Rey mulled the thought over in her mind a moment. She always told herself she would be involved in activities when Sam started kindergarten. It would be fun to help the school, and if Ben was involved in the bake sale, well then, that was even more of an incentive.

"I would like that, thank you Ben," Rey said before digging into her own dessert.

"Of course, Rey," Ben stated with a warm smile, thrilled with the prospect of having an excuse to spend more time with her.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner," Ben said as Rey walked him to the door.

Grinning at her tall neighbor, the girl reached up and gave him a small pat on his back. She had thoroughly enjoyed Ben's company; they had quite a few things in common. He was an interesting man, someone Rey definitely wanted to know better.

"It was my pleasure. Did you get enough to eat?" Rey asked, struggling slightly to open her sticky front door.

Watching Rey yank the metal door open, Ben made a mental note to fix it. It was unsafe for her and Sam to have a front door that didn't open properly, and it was his duty to Poe to make sure they were safe.

"Oh, more than enough! Hmm...looks like your door needs new screws in the hinges. That's an easy fix. I could come over this weekend and take care of it for you, if you want?" Ben asked hopefully.

Blinking at Ben, Rey took in a breath and nodded her head. She didn't see the harm in having the handsome man fix her door.

"That would be great! You would save me the hassle of dealing with the manager. I heard he takes his sweet time getting things fixed," Rey said.

"You heard correctly, he definitely does," Ben stated with a snicker, "I'll take care of it. It's no problem."

"Fantastic, thank you Ben," Rey said with a small clap of her hands, "well...it was really nice having you join us, tonight. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, definitely," Ben acknowledged, turning his large body towards the beautiful girl.

Rey stared at Ben a moment, letting herself appreciate how he filled the space in her doorway. She had felt conflicted about being attracted to him earlier in the day, but now Rey wasn't quite as torn. She quite liked him; a lot.

Getting sudden butterflies in his stomach by the way Rey was looking at him, Ben opened his arms and leaned towards her. He didn't know if it was appropriate or not but he didn't care. Ben wanted to give the Rey a goodnight hug.

Swallowing nervously as Ben closed in, the girl mimicked his action and took a step closer. Thinking he was going to give her a kiss, Rey closed her eyes and turned her head towards Ben's. It had been too long since she had been kissed and the realization caused a cold shiver to run through her limbs. What if she sucked at it?

Completely oblivious to Rey's expectation of a kiss, Ben wrapped his long arms around her svelte frame and gave her a quick embrace. Not allowing himself to dwell on how good she felt in his arms, Ben released Rey after a fast squeeze and stepped through the threshold out into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Rey," Ben offered over his shoulder before heading down the dark corridor.

"Uh...goodnight," Rey said in bewilderment as she watched Ben slip away; not understanding what she did wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_Poe danced his warm eyes over Rey's sleeping face and tickled his fingertips along her bare, exposed hip. He had been watching her sleep for over half an hour but couldn't bare to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, he thought. Like a Angel sent directly from heaven._

 _"What are you doing to me?" he whispered, scooting his body closer to Rey's on the full-sized bed, "you consume all my thoughts. I think about you all day...I dream about you all night...it's like you've put some sort of spell on me, Rey..."_

 _Hearing her name filter through the last remnants of her dream, the girl moaned softly in protest and slowly forced herself to wake-up._

 _"Hmm?" Rey mumbled, making her lidded hazel eyes open partway._

 _"Why, good morning Dollface," Poe purred, placing a soft kiss upon her high forehead, "did you sleep well?"_

 _Curling a full smile on her lips, Rey nodded her head and stretched her heavy muscles. She always slept soundly next to Poe. For some reason, he was the only person that kept her nightmares at bay._

 _"Mmmhmm, I did...did you?" Rey asked sweetly._

 _Tracing the line of her pronounced collarbone with his index finger, Poe let out a small sigh. Truthfully, he hadn't slept much during the night; the pilot was too excited to sleep._

 _"Sorta…," he said with a grin._

 _Lifting her head from the pillow, Rey encouraged Poe onto his back with a small push on his shoulder. Slinking her svelte body over the Pilot's, Rey straddled his hips and pressed her palms flat to his chest. They had spent the majority of the previous day having sex as if their life depended upon it and the girl found it odd that Poe hadn't passed out from exhaustion like she had._

 _"Is something wrong?" Rey asked, furrowing her brow in concern._

 _Flashing Rey a broad smile, the Pilot wrapped his hands onto her hips; digging his fingertips into her tanned skin. It was time to confess, he told himself. Rey needed to know how he felt about her._

 _"There's something I need to tell you…," Poe began._

 _Instantly feeling a lead weight settle in the pit of her stomach, Rey pursed her lips together and icily stared down at the Pilot. Of course he would break things off as soon as he got what he wanted. Like all of the other men that had come and gone in her life._

 _"Right...I got it. You don't have to say another word, I'll leave," Rey spat, attempting to wiggle off of Poe's body._

 _Not understanding the girl's abrupt change of mood, Poe held her hips firmly in his hands and attempted to soothe her with a loving squeeze._

 _"Hey, hey, hey...what are you talking about, gorgeous?" Poe asked, confusion marring his handsome face._

 _Covering the Pilot's hands with her own, Rey quirked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. She thought for sure he was getting ready to tell her he wasn't ready to be in a relationship, but looking at his worried face, perhaps she was wrong?_

 _"Aren't you going to end things with me? I mean...you got what you wanted…," Rey said, her voice shaking slightly._

 _Scoffing at the girl, Poe raised himself to a sitting position and moved his hands to cradle the sides of her face. Breaking up with Rey was the last thing he wanted to do and it threw him off that she expected him to toss her aside._

 _"No...I'm not ending things with you. Yesterday was...wow...probably the best day of my life...but you're much more to me than that," Poe assured, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her cheekbones._

 _"I am?" Rey asked, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie._

 _Nodding his head, Poe leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips._

 _"So much more," he promised._

 _Relaxing a bit from Poe's admission, Rey wrapped her fingers around his wrists and allowed herself to smile. Poe was different from any man she had ever met, she reminded herself. Of course he wouldn't treat her like a piece of trash._

 _"Mmm..well...what would you like to tell me, then?" Rey asked, running her hands down his strong forearms._

 _Suddenly feeling a nervous bolt of lightning shoot through his torso, Poe took in a sharp breath and counted to ten in his mind. It was now or never._

 _"Olive juice!" Poe stammered._

 _Giving the Pilot an odd look, Rey laughed a little under her breath. Really? That's what he wanted to tell her?_

 _"Olive juice?" Rey asked, fighting the urge to bat Poe's hands from her face._

 _Wincing slightly, Poe shook his head 'no' and cleared his throat. That wasn't what he meant at all, his nerves had gotten the better of him._

 _"No...no...I'm sorry...I meant...I love you. I love you Rey Kenobi," Poe said with all of the sincerity in the world._

 _Instantly melting from Poe's confession, Rey blinked back happy tears and suppressed a squeal. Now there was no doubt in her mind, the Pilot was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was everything she had ever wanted; everything she had ever needed._

 _"Olive juice, too!" Rey admitted loudly before crushing her lips to Poe's in a passionate kiss._

* * *

Pacing nervously back and forth in front of her apartment door, Rey chewed on her lower lip and gave a quick glance to the clock hanging on her living room wall. Ben was due to arrive any minute to fix her door and the girl couldn't want to see him. Although she was sure she had scared him off during their good night embrace, when she spoke to Ben on the phone the next day, he acted as if everything was fine; giving Rey the impression that maybe she still had a chance with the handsome giant.

Jumping slightly as she heard a sharp knock rap against her metal door, Rey took in a deep breath and said a quick prayer. Forcibly yanking the door open, the girl swallowed audibly as her gaze landed on her statuesque neighbor. He looked every bit of a handyman, Rey realized. Wearing a grey and black ringer tee, dark jeans, and a tool belt slung low on his hips, Ben looked like a romance novel fantasy come to life.

"Ben! Hey!" Rey said cheerfully, trying not to stare at the way the cotton fabric of his shirt stretched tightly over his chest, "thanks for coming over! Come in!"

Smiling at the girl, Ben nodded his head and stepped inside her apartment. She looked radiant as always, he thought. It should be criminal to look that good in black yoga pants.

"Hi, Rey...oh, of course! You and Sam need to have a working door," Ben offered, holding up a small sandwich bag of screws, "this shouldn't take long...I'm sure you guys have things to do tonight,"

Rubbing her clammy palms over her thighs, the girl shook her head and leaned against the hallway wall.

"Take as long as you need, we don't have any plans...well, I mean _I_ don't have any plans. Sam's staying over at his Uncle Finn's house tonight," Rey said.

Stepping to the door, Ben took his electric screwdriver from his tool belt and began the process of removing the old screws from the hinges and replacing them with the new ones. He knew that Poe was an only child and was glad to hear that Rey hadn't been left completely alone with Sam.

"Uncle? Your brother?" Ben asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey took a few steps forward and helped to hold the door in place.

"Kinda, sorta...we're not blood related. We actually grew up together in the foster care system. So, I guess you could say he's my 'brother from another mother.'"

Pausing a moment to study the girl's freckled face, Ben couldn't help but feel guilty. This gorgeous, smart, capable woman had no blood family to rely on and he had completely shut out his own. In that moment, Ben realized how selfish he had been. Perhaps he should give his mom a call and apologize?

"Ah...I see. Well, I'm sure Sam and Uncle Finn will be having a fun night, huh?" Ben asked, getting back to work.

"Oh the best! Staying up all night drinking soda, eating pizza, and playing video games!" Rey said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a perfect night to me!" Ben said, laughing along with Rey.

Trailing off her laughter, Rey rested her head against the door and watched patiently as Ben switched out the last screw. She really wanted to ask him about what he had said at Sam's Open House. That lingering moment was still nagging in the back of her head.

"Hey, Ben? Can I ask you a question?" Rey asked with an arch of her brow.

Placing the last of the old screws in his sandwich bag, Ben put the screwdriver back into his belt and stood to full height. I'm an instant, he was nervous.

"Sure, Rey...anything," Ben answered.

Chewing on her lower lip, Rey bounced her weight back and forth on her feet. She didn't fully understand why she was feeling butterflies. It was just a simple question, but one Rey wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

Sensing the girl's hesitation, Ben deduced what she wanted to ask him. He hadn't purposefully avoided the conversation from Open House, but hadn't gone out of his way to address it, either. Watching the struggle being played out in her eyes, Ben decided to take control of the situation and end Rey's suffering.

"Olive juice," Ben said, his voice warm and deep, "Poe wanted me to tell you 'olive juice.'"


	6. Chapter 6

Rey blinked her hazel eyes at Ben in complete confusion, unsure if her ears had heard him correctly. He couldn't have just said what she thought he had; there was no way. Shaking her head, the girl scoffed at Ben and took a step closer to the standing giant.

"Wh...what did you say…?" Rey asked softly, her voice suddenly weak.

Giving Rey a sympathetic grin, Ben closed the now operational metal door and took in a large breath. He had a lot to tell the beautiful girl and felt ready to finally give her the closure he was sure she was in need of. It was time.

"Why don't we sit down, Rey...I have a lo-"

"No, tell me now," Rey interrupted, her hands shaking as her adrenaline spiked through her veins, "just...tell me."

Nodding, Ben opened his stance and softened his face as he stared at Rey. She looked as if she was on the verge of crumbling and he wanted to be as gentle with her as possible.

"Ok...well...Poe and I were stationed in Afghanistan together. I wasn't in the Air Force...I'm a former Marine, actually...but our F.O.B. was kind of a hodge podge of different branches. We met at the chow hall one night. I was complaining about the food...he chimed in. He was always quick with the sarcastic remarks, wasn't he? Uh...so...yeah, we became instant friends. War has a way of pulling people together really quickly, ya know?" Ben said, pausing a moment to make sure Rey was still with him, "he really was my closest friend, there. I actually felt...well, I still feel...like he was my brother. We had some really deep conversations. I told him things I've never told anyone else."

Taking another step closer, Rey swallowed audibly in an attempt to to alleviate the sudden dryness in her mouth. Things began to rapidly click together in her brain. _Ben_ was the Jarhead Poe referred to whenever she spoke to him; _Ben_ was the one that Poe told her kept him sane over there.

"Go on," Rey encouraged in an almost whisper.

Clearing his throat, Ben continued with his tale; using his large hands to help him tell the story.

"Well...over there, you talk about death. It's just something you do. One night, we had a conversation with each other where we promised things if one of us should die. Poe made me promise that if something were to happen to him...that I would look after you and the baby."

"But...you didn't know me…why would you take care of me...of us?" Rey breathed.

"It didn't matter that I didn't know you, Rey. Poe was my brother. I would've done anything for him," Ben said confidently, "I tried looking for you when I came back, ya know...but couldn't find any trace of Rey Dameron."

Snorting softly, Rey felt the urge to kick herself in the arse. She had never legally changed her last name. It was the only thing that she had of her birth parents. Poe understood that and never pushed her to change it, but knowing that Ben had looked for her under Poe's surname was a small punch to the gut.

"I looked for you for years _,_ Rey. _Years._ Imagine my shock when you...and Sam...suddenly showed up in my classroom," Ben continued, "it was surreal...to finally have the chance to make good on the promise I made to Poe."

Closing her eyes for a few moments, Rey let everything absorb into her tired soul. Just knowing that Poe wanted her and their child to be cared for was a huge comfort. She could feel herself healing inside with every word slipping from Ben's mouth. If only she hadn't moved away, if only she had changed her last name. Perhaps she wouldn't have had to grieve so hard for as long as she had.

"We're you...there...when he died?" Rey asked suddenly.

"I was," Ben said solemnly.

"Please...tell me," Rey encouraged, taking another step closer to Ben.

Ben surveyed the girl with his warm brown eyes and chewed on the inside of his cheek. It was a memory he always pushed away as soon as his mind filtered it into his consciousness. One that physically pained him to remember. He would do it for Rey, though, she deserved to know what happened that afternoon.

"Well," Ben began with a heavy sigh, "I was walking back from the latrines when I saw Poe across the courtyard. I had just come back from a mission and hadn't seen him in a few days. I called out to him...Poe stopped and turned towards me...and then...then…"

Concerned by the way that Ben's eyes were suddenly glossing over, Rey tentatively touched his forearm and gave him a reassuring grin. She had read the official depiction of Poe's death more times than she could count but wanted to _hear_ it from someone that was actually there; no matter how much it may hurt her.

"And then…?" Rey asked softly.

Dragging his gaze from Rey's fingers on his arm to her reddened face, Ben suddenly felt his heart stammer wildly against his ribcage. All at once, his muscles tensed and a cold sweat formed across his furrowed brow; the first telltale signs of an impending panic attack. Ben needed to tell the rest of the story quickly before he lost his ability to speak.

"It all happened so quickly. I remember him smiling...walking over to me...and the next thing I know...I was lying flat on my back on the damn ground. My head was throbbing...my ears were ringing...I sat up and it looked like I was in the middle of the apocalypse," Ben whimpered, recalling the hazy events of the I.E.D. blast, "it was complete chaos...the wall of our F.O.B. was demolished, tents and temporary portables destroyed...there was a huge hole in the ground, bodies everywhere...somehow, I got on my feet and screamed for Poe. I stumbled towards where he had been, but he wasn't there...he was actually lying ten meters away. He...he wasn't moving...and there was blood. So much blood…"

Rey watched in agony as Ben stammered his way through his story. She knew he was on the verge of shutting down and cursed at herself internally for pushing him so far just to satisfy her selfish need.

"Ben...I...you don't have to-"

Gazing at the wall behind Rey, the former Marine stomped down as much as he could of the fear enveloping him. Not seeming to hear the girl, Ben continued with his story; realizing that he needed to verbally tell it just as badly as Rey needed to hear it.

"I fell next to him, cradled his head in my hands," Ben said, lifting and staring at his large hands, "his legs were gone...he was bleeding out...I knew he was dying. I lied to him. _I lied to him, Rey._ I told him he would be fine...that help was coming. He looked up at me...gave me a small grin. He knew...oh, he knew he was dying...but it was like he had already made peace with it. He told me not to worry, that he would be ok...and then he said...he said…,"

"He said, what?" Rey asked as softly as she could.

Pulling his watery eyes from his hands to Rey's beautiful face, Ben nodded his head and focused what was left of his attention on his last memory of Poe.

"Take care of my Rey...take care of my kid. _They will need you_."

Choking back a sob, Rey grabbed Ben's hands and brought them to her shaky lips. Closing her eyes, the girl placed a series of needy kisses across his calloused palms. In an instant, years of pain and anguish washed away; replaced by a blanket of peace the girl hadn't felt since the last night she spent with her husband. It was right then and there that Rey realized why Ben was placed into her life. Everything would be alright, this is what Poe wanted. He wanted her to move on. Poe wanted her to _live._

"What are you doing?" Ben asked quietly.

Halting her roaming mouth, Rey gently dropped Ben's hands and pressed her lithe body fully against his. Moving her hands to the sides of his handsome face, Rey brushed the pads of her thumbs along his angular cheekbones and gave a sincere smile. All of the weight was gone from her shoulders, Rey could finally breathe again for the first time in years.

" _Living,"_ Rey replied before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her pouty lips against Ben's in a desperate kiss.


End file.
